


Dating Dilemma

by CosmicJ_Writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Teacher Peter, Teacher Peter Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be a witness to 3 (actually 7, but mainly 3) building relationships. Watch as Sterek, Pydia, and Scisaac, plus the interactions between the Argents, Melissa McCall and John Stillinski, Allison and Jackson, and Erica and Boyd. To set the scene; Peter is a history teacher, Derek and the pack are of course our favorite high school students. Stiles is a cute werefox, (and yes I say werefox, not kitsune.) So there you go! Titles or names are not absolute, the story will probably change with progress, if it ever progresses at all. I've never done this before, so bare with me. I also have a hard time with sticking and finishing stories so beware. I promise fluff and cuteness, but also that sexiness and a little bit of angst that goes along with a good story. (Chapters will be short! I can't be bothered to write long ass chapters.) Rated T for now, it may change, I don't know yet. So with that, please sit back, cuddle down, and...enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partner Project

**Author's Note:**

> Right, as I've said before this story will be centered around multiple relationships. Stiles is a fox, and Peter is a teacher. Chapters will be short. Kudos and bookmarks are awesome, comments are a blessing. Thank you so much for reading! That is all!

They were clearly staring at each other, or if not staring, they were glancing. Every so often Stile's eyes would cross Derek's direction, and Derek being the less subtle one, would be the one staring. Stile's cheeks would flush every single time, making Scott question the reason of the color in his friend's face. And so the constant glance, stare, and question routine continued until the end of lunch. Then Derek would disappear, leaving Stiles mostly confused and Scott completely clueless. 

Stiles found him in his last period, science class, sitting broodingly at the back of the room. The lanky male didn't hesitate to throw his stuff at the table's feet, and unceremoniously toss his body in the chair next to the senior. Stiles slammed his books on the table, ignoring the usual scoffs and sneers. No, instead he turned his attention to Derek alone, not hiding the confused, and little bit infuriated frown.

"Are you going to explain why you were so clearly staring at me?" He asked, though it sounded less like a question and more like a demand. The corner of Derek's mouth turned up in a cocky smirk, something Stiles was being graced with more and more over the school year.

"No offense, Stillinski, but you sound vain. What makes you think I was staring at you? Even if I was, why are you so bothered that I find you in the least bit interesting?" Stiles watched intently as Derek slid his elbow across the table, leaning over, if not into Stile's bubble of very personal space. Stiles didn't allow the heat to form in his cheeks. He diverted his attention to his come back, a salty sarcastic response to Derek's words that he thought, he only thought, was a weird compliment. 

"I'd be crazy to completely ignore my stalker." Stiles said smoothly, not completely ingnoring the chuckle that rumbled from the depths of Derek's chest. Stile's nose wrinkled, his nostrils finally reacting to the amount of cologne that Derek drenched himself in. Good God the senior smelled good, great even. He smelled like original Old Spice, Stile's favorite brand of men's fragrance. A part of Stiles wanted to roll in Derek's clothing. The fox part of him at least wanted to, to make sure he at least smelled like Derek and Derek smelled like him. 

"Trust me Stillinski, if I was stalking you, you wouldn't know it."

"That makes me feel so much better, really. You excel at flirting Hale." Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to face the board and his annoyed, wispy bearded teacher. 

Derek's breath brushed the side of Stile's neck, causing Stile's nipples to harden embarrisingly in the safety of his Beacon Hills hoody. "If I was flirting with you Stillinski, you'd know it."

Damn werewolves. No, damn Derek and his classical Greek God physique. Damn Derek for all the teenage horniness he caused. And the annoyance, and the frustration, and everything else. Stiles wished he could kill Derek like he planned to when he was twelve. Unfortunately, the man was his best friend's brother, and he was pretty sure 'murder' would not look good on paper. 

"Whose excited for a new project?" The teacher asked at the end of class. No one raised their hands, except for the few asswipers and suck ups at the front of the class. "For this project, you will need: a single week and two weekends, and a partner. No you don't get to randomly choose, the peer next to you is your partner for next week's project."

Stiles glared at Derek. Fucking hell- Stiles was going to be stuck, partnered up with Derek Hale, who didn't even bother to hide the shit-eating grin.

"Fuck you," Stiles huffed, grabbing his stuff and leaving. Derek laughed.

"You wish!" He yelled down the hallway. Stiles couldn't be bothered to scream back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order of stories based on ships:  
> Stiles/Derek  
> Isaac/Scott  
> Lydia/Peter


	2. Or Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short chapter. I'm not kidding when I said I can't be bothered writing long ass, actual meaningful chapters.

Scott wasn't speaking. Which was great because Isaac didn't know what to really say to the alpha beside him. Instead, they walked in silence, neither willing to break the tension between them. Isaac watched as Scott knelt beside a tree, his nose working over time. Isaac couldn't smell anything, other than the recent bunny trail they'd stumbled upon later back. Circles, he thought, they were going in circles. The trail they had been following was of the supernatural sort, a sulfur and evil sort of trail. Demons were the new addition to both Beacon Hills, and Scott's mountain of problems. Unfortunately they had lost the demon, and it's trail sometime back. You'd think a demon would leave stronger trails across the earth, taints and stains even.

"You need sleep," Isaac said gently, his senses picking up the odor of exhaustion. Scott shrugged a shoulder, waving Isaac's worry off. "We can come back out tomorrow. You need sleep," Isaac repeated. "I wish you'd let me tell the others. Ignorance is bliss Scott, but sometimes dangerous."

"When, in this God forsaken town, has anyone ever had the chance to relax?" Scott asked, frustration in his voice. "As an alpha, its my job to make sure I protect everyone, and since I've done a horrible job the last two years," Scott trailed off, not bothering to finish his sentence. Isaac bowed his head, the sharp loss of pack member still sending daggers to his core. They all missed Jessica, but Scott was taking the blame. Guilt was not a safe emotion, especially for an alpha. Isaac blinked, willing all thoughts of the past away. He placed a gentle hand on Scott's shoulder.

The alpha hissed, yanking away from Isaac as if he was molten lava. Rejection burned through the beta, and tension between them grew three more sizes. Anger flared up in the pit of Isaac's chest.

"If you hate me why not you just say something." He snapped, wanting nothing more then shove the alpha, just to get it out of his system. But Scott didn't respond, he didn't growl, or snap back. He just leaned on tree and rubbed his face.

"I don't hate you Isaac, I'm just in shock." Scott sighed, "I just seen one my friends, someone who I thought was straight as a fucking ruler, making out with another guy. I mean come on, you talked about women all the fucking time, growing up."

"I thought that's what normal guys did," Isaac said, sobered up. Scott chuckled, laughing lightly, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

"Normal doesn't exist." He said. "Why didn't you tell me? Afraid I'd kick you out of the pack or something?"

Or something. Isaac didn't answer Scott automatically. He wasn't afraid of becoming the ultimate outcast. Stiles wasn't the straightest crayon in the box, and Scott himself swung both ways on the swing of sex and romance. However it was that inkling of memory that scared him more than anything. They were kids when Isaac overheard Scott telling Stiles that he had the biggest crush on the new kid next door, AKA Isaac. Now, they were grown up, and both him and Scott had been in the shed of romance with different people. He doubted Scott cared for him anymore, but the inkling memory still gripped him in a vice; what if Scott still felt the same as he did when they were kids?

"Or something," Isaac said, turning away from Scott. "I'll see you later. Ally wanted me to drop her off at Jackson's since her car broke down."

"Tell her I said hi." The alpha ordered behind him, his beta oblivious to the pained eyes staring after him. 


	3. Pain in the Ass

"Why do you play dumb?" He asked her, a sort of exhaustion sitting on his shoulders. Lydia rubbed her arms, freezing cold in her teacher's classroom.

"So you can hold me back after class." Lydia answered. It was the same answer to his same, old question. He sighed, getting up the walk around his desk. He held his arms out. Lydia didn't hesitate to run into them. 

"I wish you didn't." He said in his gentle tone, a tone he only ever used on her in privacy. Lydia pressed her nose into his neck, sniffing his usual foresty musk. She fought to suck a mark into his flesh. Almost every girl she knew was pinning for her teacher. 

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have an excuse." Lydia pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" His eyes were focused everywhere but her eyes. Lydia frowned, pushing herself out of his hold. His arms fell at his sides. Lydia shook her head, feeling the obvious strain of their relationship. How long had it been like this? When did it even start? 

"Now look at who'se playing dumb," Lydia said bitterly. "Peter I can't help or fix anything if you don't tell me what's going on in that stupid, smart head of yours." She crossed her arms and stomped a foot childishly.

"I'm tired," is all he responded with. Lydia scoffed.

"Of what?"

"Of what? Why does there have to be a what? Why can't I just be tired?" Peter defended, straightening up. He yanked at his tie and pulled it from around his neck. Lydia watched him toss his tie on his, messy, usually organized desk. That was another thing that changed. Peter was usually clean. He never liked his stuff out place, in fact he hated it. But papers were strewn everywhere on his desk, a box of paperclips dumped onto the desk and floor, a broken pencil and pens scattered across, and wadded balls of paper thrown about. The jumbled up chaos that had become of his teacherly belongings bothered Lydia, straight to her core. 

"I want it to be like it was before," Lydia whined, her body slumping into a student's desk. "I want us to go back to our usual, fun selves. Now you're moody all the time. You avoid me like a fucking plague. Don't think I haven't seen you slink away before I can talk to you. And yes I've noticed every time you made an excuse to get away from me, when I do get your attention. I want us to be together again, like we used to."

"We had sex, Lydia, that's all we ever did." Peter snapped, a growl in his voice causing Lydia's chin to descend downwards. "Its always been about sex, and you getting a passing grade. Though if you actually put your stupid, smart brain to use, you wouldn't have to fucking bribe me into giving you a fucking A."

"Of course it's been about sex," Lydia said calmly, though her own tone held a pissed off edge. She was just holding back and Peter knew it. "Need I remind you, it was you who fucking offered yourself up. I didn't even have to try, before you were dough in my fingers. Aren't you supposed to be the responsible adult?"

"Damn it, Lydia!" Peter slammed his palm down, making Lydia jump. "I am sorry, Lydia Martin, I am so fucking sorry for every fucking moment."

"You regret it."

"Yes, I fucking regret it." Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes turning blue behind his eyelids as emotions swelled up in his chest. His words sent daggers to Lydia's center, her anchor wielding up from the base she dug it in. "I regret every fucking moment I spent with you. If I could turn back time, I'd never even allow myself to be your teacher. You've been nothing but a pain in the ass."

Lydia couldn't speak, afraid that if she even dared open her mouth, tears would fall. She sucked on her top teeth, nodding her head and glancing at the bright lights above. She read somewhere that if you stared at a light when you were about to cry, nothing would fall. She didn't dare tear her eyes away from the lights. 

"I love you, Lydia Martin." 

His voice quiet this time, vulnerable almost. Peter wasn't one for emotions. He never attached himself to anyone, which made him a great teacher because he didn't have students pets. He dropped his face in his hands, ultimately ashamed.

"I thought I was a pain in the ass," Her voice wavered, shaken.

"Anyone who says otherwise is lying through their teeth." He chuckled solemnly. Lydia laughed, water sliding down her flushed, and angry cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing a another chapter, directly after posting this one. A Lydia/Peter chapter, so if you're a Pydia shipper, don't forget to bookmark this to be notified later.


End file.
